Clockwork
Creator: unkown ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . There was a little girl sitting in the back of his room. Her brown curly hair was disheveled and her hazel eyes were staring at the door. She hugged her cloth giraffe and squeezed against her little body, when she heard the screams of her parents in the hallway. "I never should of have had children!" Arose a voice with a deep timbre. "All they know to do is leave a mess, complain, drawing on the walls -" he was interrupted by the voice of a woman, who cried even louder. "They are children, David! They can't do any better! " "Oh fuck Marybeth! I do not want to hear this bullshit! I've come to the limit with them! " "And what would you do?" The little girl heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her room and she hugged her cloth giraffe stronger. Suddenly the door opened violently and her father appeared in the doorway. His expression was furious and his big belly out from under the cotton T-shirt. In one of his stubby hands, clutching a fat tome. "David, stop!" Shouted her mother. But her father ignored her pleas. He grabbed the little girl's dress collar, she screamed and started kicking, shaking with fear. The girl's father hit her hard on the head with that heavy book. "This is for you drawing on my fucking walls, little bitch!" ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ A year after the incident, the girl, whose name was Natalie, was 9 years old. She was approaching puberty and was getting a bit more plump. As usual, she was sitting in her room, watching TV. Her father was talking about some topic on the economy, to which she did not give anything, she chewed some popcorn. At that time, she was drawing something: it was something bizarre and beautiful at the same time, strangely enough, she liked to draw blood. This gave her a strange satisfaction. For her it was not a problem to draw other things. She'd had plenty of practice in the laboratories of the school and showed a natural talent and artistic inclination. The design was her talent and also her passion. It was her way of escaping from reality, which is often used when something bad happened to her or simply when she was bored. A moment later, she heard the door to her room shut and turned around, stopping to eat her popcorn. Her brother Lucas was standing in front of her, he was 14 years old. "What's up?". She could still hear the screams of her father from outside the door. "Daddy made you afraid?" Let out a weak chuckle. "Not at all, we have gotten use to all the habit to his cries." Then there was a long pause. "Then, why are you here?" He seemed to play with the sleeves of his shirt and he had a kind of contraction. "I wanted to ask you something." He held his gaze on her. Natalie frowned slightly, her impatience had begun to grow by the time her brother had interrupted her drawing and the film she was watching. He ... came a bit closer to her, "You said you wanted to be cute and grow up as a real girl, right?" She nodded, brightening slightly more than before. "Well, I have an offer for you." "Then say it you imbecile!" "... You know what ... what do boys and girls do together, sometimes,?" ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ The next day, Natalie did not say a word. She did not speak throughout the day and in any case, had no one with whom to talk. No one could know. No one HAD to know. And then, no one would ever know. Her teacher had caught a number of facial expressions on her part and had asked her why, but she had simply replied that she did not understand the lesson. Natalie, felt hurt. She did not even have the slightest idea what he'd do if she told. She was scared, she walked home and quietly went to her room. Later the same day, she was again raped by her brother. No one had to know. At school, she finally decided to talk to someone. Although they were not really her friends, she felt she had to tell her. She approached a group of girls who she had seen occasionally in the school hallway. They seemed to place girls and sometimes even had already talked to them. "Hey ... My ..." the girl with carrot-colored hair turned to Natalie, with a straight face. "Yup?" "I um ... I really need to talk about one thing. It will be something short, for you and your friends ... well, I feel that you are the only people I can trust. " Mia and her friends made a small mischievous smile, for a brief moment. They were always hungry for gossip. "Yes sure. You can trust us. What happened?" ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ The next day, everything took a different turn. She had received constant remarks on social networking sites like Facebook. Once, someone called her too slutty. Not to mention the time that the school lunch ended up on the head. But this seemed to be the least of her problems. It was Christmas she was only 9 years old, and this fact could not have left it devastated. However, since that time, she never said anything. She never uttered a word about that fact. Since that day, she decided to keep everything inside, she thought it would have been better, and no one would ever use it as a joke. ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ It was three in the morning and the next day there was school. Her mother would kill her if she had discovered. The girl named Natalie, now was 16 years old. She had become very productive in high school, now close to becoming a model student. For once in her life, she felt fulfilled and happy. As usual, when she was in her house she acted like a hermit. Closing herself in her room and standing well away from her father, who had never stopped screaming and talking about topics that concerned the economy, politics and money, all of which she did not give anything. Her eyes were getting heavy. She had been assigned a task that had yet to be completed, but it was not so important to her. Its current and only thought now was sleep. She closed her laptop and her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness, and saw her old and worn cloth giraffe in the corner of the room. She looked at it in complete silence. The memories passed into the mind and felt tears begin to sting her eyes. But rapidly, she managed to send it back. - No more tears. - She thought to himself. But she continued to fix the doll. "What the fuck are you looking at?". She shouted at the inanimate object, which was simply was "fix it" with his little button eyes. She shook her head and stood up. Then, she looked down, looking at the little stuffed animal, then took him in her arms. She hugged him and then, with a gentle voice spoke to him: "I-I'm sorry." Tears started rolling down her face. She caressed it and laid down to sleep with her giraffe, until slowly she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she was awakened by the upset voice of her mother. She opened one eye lazily, just to understand why she was screaming. "I can not believe I forgot to take out the laptop! You were on it all night, weren't you?! ". Natalie sighed and pressed her face against her pillow, and held her giraffe. Her mother snorted and left her room. Natalie took a shower, brushed her teeth, ate a light breakfast and then got dressed. She put on a sweatshirt plain, gray-blue, with a hood covered in synthetic fur inside. It wasn't one of her favorite clothes, but she had no choice, since the rest was in the wash. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black latest boots 'trend'. Then, finally she came down the stairs and left the house, to be accompanied to school. She got into the car and her mother. While they were moving towards her school, still half sleepy, Natalie leaned her head against the window and began to rethink her dreams, or rather, her nightmares, which were nothing but gruesome reminders of the past. Since the abuse she had suffered as a child from her father and then, the sexual abuse of her brother, Lucas, that only in the last four years, she managed to find the strength to push him away. She began to cry and have a series of involuntary spasms during sleep. But her mother did not notice it. Her mother had never noticed anything. Then, her mother's voice woke her. "We arrived". The car had stopped in front of the big sign of the school, which read in large letters - Walker Vill Institute of Fine Arts and Creative. Natalie sighed tired and slipped out of the car, with backpackers. \ "See you!". She said, closing the door. She went to school and after chatting with a couple of friends, she went to the third floor, where she took some books from her locker and before the bell rang, she ran into the classroom. Her English teacher, with Swedish hair, had put a hand on Natalie's desk. "Where is your task, Miss Ouelette?". Natalie cried. "oh... forgotten it at home" The teacher sighed with rage and stood there. "Your time is up, Ms. Ouelette. i'm disapointed in you. " Natalie stood for a moment surprised by those words. She did not know why, but she felt that those words had something familiar. Then, she simply ignored that thought and went back to listen to the lesson and fell asleep shortly after, of course. Later the same day, she was heading to her locker to take the material for the fourth hour, when suddenly her boyfriend, Chris, came up to her. "Hey ... I would like to speak in private after school, okay?". She smiled lovingly at Chris, without suspecting anything unusual. He had always been a very sweet guy. During the French lesson, she decided to not listen, so she started to scribble something on a piece of paper, drawing what she loved so much to draw, blood, killings, people being stabbed and knives. Other people would have said that this was quite gruesome by her drawing things like that, but she could not see anything wrong. For some strange reason, she felt like this was a normal thing for her. " Miss Ouelette." Quickly she covered the sheets with one arm and looked up at her French teacher, trying to hide her fear. "Uh ... yes, Mr. LeVasseur?". He nodded his head, moving his arm from the sheet that was covering. "Let me see your work." hesitantly she pulled back er arm, showing the drawing that someone was being stabbed by a mad murderess. The teacher watched for a moment stunned, while she smiled nervously. "Remove it, and start doing your job." He said, in a strangely calm voice. He walked away and she let out a sigh, starting to clear her design. "And Miss Ouelette ...." The girl looked up. "Your time to complete the assigned work is about to expire. I suggest you do it now. " She sighed again for the rebuke she had received, it appeared that once again time was against her. But for what? she didn't care time could now go fuck itself. After class, Natalie came out of school to meet her boyfriend, hoping that he could lift her from the hard day she had. But when she approached him, his smile changed, when she saw that he was not returning. "Chris, what's wrong? What did you want to talk about? ". He sighed. "Natalie, I think it's time we ... we start to see other people." She felt her heart shatter. "B-but why?". He barely looked up at her. "It is your attitude, your designs, is that I'm ... scared. I'm beginning to think that there is something wrong with you. And the saddest part of all this, is that you never told me why you behave in this way. That makes me feel irresponsible. So, I ... can't do it anymore. I'm sorry". And with that, he turned and began to walk away. ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ Natalie slammed her hands on the bathroom counter of her house. She was looking in the mirror, when her eyes had begun to contract for the nervous tics. "I do not want to hurt myself like others do. I must bear it. " In her hand she clutched a needle and black thread. "It's useless, it does not help." A strange feeling emerged from her subconscious. She chuckled slightly. "No, I will do it because I WANT to do it." She lifted the needle and grabbed the wire to the end, and then spread a smile. "Your time is up." Piece by piece, cut after cut. Even though every fiber of her body was shuddering with pain, she uttered no sound, a whimper or a muffled breath. There were no more tears to shed, all that she did was smile broadly. Drops of blood falling down on the sink and on the counter. When she finished, she admired her masterpiece.Her fingers were stained with warm blood, then she licked her finger, relishing in pure ecstasy ferrous taste of her own blood. She stopped when she saw in the mirror the reflection of her mother, who was watching with wide eyes and pale face. So when she saw her, she felt gripped by grief and then shouted: "Mom ?!". She had never felt so confused as now. What had she done? ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ Her mother had planned psychotherapy sessions. Natalie decided to replace the wire she had used with sutures and realized what pain made her, so she decided to go to a professional. She made sure her face was concealed by the cap so that no one would see her. She settled on a comfortable leather armchair and looked at the woman with the blond hair who was sitting across from her in silence. "Your name is Natalie, is not it?". Natalie just nodded. "My name is Debra and I'm here to help. Now tell me, what were your problems recently? ". Natalie stared at her. "The weather. The weather has been my problem. " Debra gave her a confused look. "What is your problem with time?". Natalie's hands clung to the leather seat. "All. The weather makes you live through this reality, slowly progressing through life, controlled by the company, only to be tortured. It's a vicious cycle, time does not stop, it does not slow down, not speed up. It is violent and makes you live in torture, again and again, unable to hear, unable to overcome it. " Natalie had not the faintest idea of what she had said. She no longer felt like herself at that instant. It could be due to all the things that had been held inside until then? No, it was impossible, but for some strange reason, she liked. The psychologist approached. "Darling, I want you to tell me what happened to you." Natalie stared at her. A long pause, then she smiled and her stitches were opened slightly. "Why don'tt you tell me, blondie. You're the expert. " Debra seemed to have an annoyed look. "I can not help you, until you explain to me what's wrong, Natalie." Her fingers began to sink into the leather chair, tearing. "Natalie is not here now." That said, Debra's eyes widened and she stood up. "Back soon, please stay here." She went away, leaving her completely alone. Natalie did not move, she stood there. After a while waiting with impatience, er parents finally entered the room. She got up ready to go, but she noticed the expression of her parents. Even her father, had a sad expression. Her confusion grew, but did not say a word, and followed them to the car. During the trip, she thought that they were going home, and so she began to fall asleep. ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ Strangely, she had begun to hear a dark voice speak to her in a dream. It sounded as if it was her voice, she heard echoing in the darkness: "Your time is up." She awoke with her forehead beaded with sweat. She was not at home, was not in the car, but was on a white bed in an all white room. Beside her she saw the monitor to which it was attached, and that it was recording er heartbeats. She started to get up, but realized at that moment, she couldn't, because it was linked from the bust down. She panicked and began to try to free herself from the restraints, when she stopped, she had heard the door to her left, open up. In came a man in a white uniform and with his hands behind his back, who looked at her. "You must be very confused at the moment, and I can imagine it, but I would like you to know that we are only here to help. Your parents have signed a permission to administer the drugs that will help to balance your mental state. " She opened her mouth to protest, but was soon silenced. "You'll be back in a normal heartbeat. Try to relax. " He came up. She tried to get away, but could not move because of the restraints that were blocking the wrists and legs. He put an oxygen mask on her Face, which covered her nose and mouth. She tried to shake it of by shaking her head, but she had already breathed the gas in and her eyes started to get heavy. . . . Suddenly, she woke up. She couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Multiple injections were made sometimes and some things had been rubbed on her skin. She felt dizzy, but was alert and aware of what was happening around. Her heartbeat was beginning to accelerate to the monitor and the doctors had noticed it when they saw her with open eyes. One of the doctors was yelling at one of his colleagues. But she could not understand what they were talking about, and suddenly, she felt a rush of adrenaline through her body like an electric shock, which had started to make her shake violently under the restraints. One of the doctors was going to hold her down, but she hesitated. All three doctors backed away. Natalie, sat up on the edge of the bed and tore off her oxygen mask and the needle that was stuck in her arm. She stood up, starting to stumble and limp, with panting breath. Her vision began to blur. She put her hand to her chest, above the heart, and fell to her knees, coughing blood and collapsing on the floor, as she lost consciousness. . . . She awoke slowly. She had been brought to a bed, and the doctors were sitting next to her. Something had gone terribly wrong. She did not know why, but she felt the hatred against the doctor. He noticed it and turned away. "You weren't suppose to wake up while we administered the doses. We're not sure what it did, but we have a feeling we'll find out soon. " The doctor handed her a small mirror She hesitated for a moment before taking the small mirror. "The drug must have had some effect on yourr appearance." Her eyes widened. They were completely green. She also noticed the presence of the black wire in her mouth instead of points. For some reason, she could not help but feel happy. Her heartbeat quickened again, and let out a low chuckle. The doctor looked at her in shock, seeing that now she was standing above him. "Doctor". She said, still chuckling. He trembled slightly as he pressed a button under the monitor. "Yup?". "Your time is up." . . . A shrill scream echoed from the hall of the hospital. Two security guards burst into the room, smashing the door. The blood, it was the first thing they saw. Blood on the walls, on the bed, on the floor and even on the ceiling. Natalie had taken the doctor and had him tied to the bed with restraints. His spine was broken, when the bed had been folded in half like a sandwich. Now, the blood gushed from his eyes, nose, mouth. There, in a corner of the room, was his murderess, who was happily drawing gruesome pictures on the wall of the room using the doctor's blood, followed by the phrase: "Your time expired". Slowly she turned to face them. Eyes wide open and an unhealthy smile disfigured the girl's face. "Hello friends. Do you want to play?". The guards immediately pulled out their weapons, and when she noticed the guns, she managed just in time to swerve to the side to avoid a bullet. She grabbed his knife from his pocket and with an oblique cut at the waist so the blood and organs would spill out from the body of the first guard and with that he collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. The other shook his head in fear, dropping his service revolver to the ground. Slowly, she approached him, carrying the knife blade to his chest. "Your time is up." Then, she slipped the knife all the way down to his stomach. letting his organs pour on the floor, then he collapsed. ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ Natalie's mother was sleeping quietly next to her husband. She awoke when she heard someone knock on the door and left the bedroom to answer it. Outside, it was raining heavily. She walked over to the door and hesitated, as she was going there to grab the handle She could hear a faint laugh from out of the door as the roar of thunder and rain, seemed to subside. She placed her ear against the door. "Hello Mom". Natalie burst through the door, brandishing two knives in hand. Her mother stumbled backward and hit her head against the hanger. One of the hooks pierced her skull, starting to make her bleed profusely from the back of the head and then collapsed on the floor. She fell to the ground, paralyzed, but still conscious. Natalie was on top of her and slowly, knelt at the level of her eyes and showed the two knife blades, covered with bright red blood. "I was suffering Mother." The blade sank into the skin of her cheeks, cutting obliquely. Then, Natalie cocked her head. "You were weak and did not do anything." Her mother did nothing but tremble and gasp for air, like a fish out of water. Natalie grabbed her mother and then, put her down, starting to cut a 'V' on her chest. Her mother gasped and trembling. Natalie knew that she had some time left so she continued to proceed with force, opening the chest cavity of her mother with a strong - CRACK! -. Then, Natalie reached into her inside and grabbed her mother's heart, which was pulsing weakly in her hand. Her beats were becoming gradually more and more weak. Suddenly, she ripped it off and blood spurted on her face. She stared at her mother directly in the eye while she was slowly dying. "Sweet dreams!". She said, turning to her corpse. "Your time was up." She put her mother's heart into her mother's mouth, gently stroking er cheek and then stood up. She was not finished. . . . Natalie's father, David, woke up and realized that his wife had not returned. His eyes began to slowly get used to the darkness of the room and suddenly, he realized that Natalie was standing on the side of his bed, smiling in an unhealthy way, with her green eyes shining in the darkness. It was covered in blood and the smell was unbearable. She put a fake expression of sadness. "Oh, poor dear. Mom left us! I wonder who will take the money now. " Suddenly, she grabbed her father's forehead. "That's all that ever worried you, is not it? That's all you care. " Her father, on the other hand, was a fighter, so tried to move but was grabbed by the neck and landed on the floor. Then, she began to squeeze his feet into his chest, until he spat blood. "Feel better, Daddy?". He coughed more blood. "After all, it seemed that you wanted to do it already so many years ago, is not it?". He narrowed his eyes to slits. "You're not my daughter." A broad smile disfigured her face as she looked at him, with his eyes shining in the darkness, and the blood that flowed from his mouth. "You are right. I'm not". Suddenly, she tripped and dropped it on the floor in a crash. She stood up, brandishing the knives in the hands. "They say that the more you are at the top and harder it will be the fall." She grabbed a pillow and pressed it with all her strength against his face, until at some point you couldn't even heard a sound - CRACK! - When she pulled the pillow, his face was horribly disfigured. He was moaning and crying in pain. "What is it, Daddy ?! The pain is too unbearable for you ?! ". Both knives stuck in his stomach, leaving them there for the time as she went to pull two heavy planks off of the bed. She put the heavy aces on her father's body and then sat on it, so that her weight would squeeze the guts out of his body. The blood came out of his mouth and his breathing, became silent. She tried to put more weight on his body and suddenly, all the organs burst out of its casing. The sight was gruesome as his bowels were now piled at the sides of his face. "Your time was up." . . . Finally, it was time for the best part. Superciliously she slipped into the room of er brother. Silently, she opened the door, while the blood was still dripping from her mouth. Her brother was not in bed he was hiding somewhere. "Oh, dear brother." She began to walk in his room. "All I wanted was just a bit of fun''."'' '' She did one more step, ande began to listen to the sounds of the room and the noise of some stifled breath. She sniffed the air, its putrid smell, she listeed, finally had noticed a noise. A faint breath.'' * WHACK * She fell sprawling on the floor, shaking. Her brother was behind her hands clutching a baseball bat, now bloody. He was staring at her with anger. Panting with rage, she tried to stand up, but he hit her again. "Mother has always done her best for you." Then he struck for the last time, before taking a breather. She was bleeding profusely. Her eyelids closed over her green eyes were gleaming faintly in the dark. She felt weak and looked at the ceiling of the room. She remembered the days she had spend in that place. Tortured to satisfy the cravings of a depraved brother for four years. A jolt of adrenaline revived her body. She started laughing so unhealthy. Her brother was about to strike her again, but she used both knives to lock it. "You are about to go to hell, brother." With a strong push, she sent her brother against the wall on the other side of the bed, causing him to bang his head violently. He growled in anger. She stuck her knives into his arms, pinning him to the wall. He screamed and tried to wriggle out unnecessarily. "Let's see what we could use here." She began to walk around the room and grinned when she saw a butter knife on the side of the bed. She grabbed it and then walked over to him. "They say that the eyes are the softest part of the body." She licked the knife. He watched, helpless, as she began to remove his eyes. he screamed and she stuffed a cloth in his mouth. "I can not let you wake the neighbors." He was no longer able to see anything, and the pain had started to become unbearable. The blood gushed profusely from his eye sockets. Natalie, grabbed a pair of scissors and put it next to him. "I think we need to pull the plug, brother." She stuck the scissors in his gut and he cried. Natalie, treated him as an 'arts and crafts': cutting his skin as if it were paper. Then, she lifted a long piece of intestine. "You know what I like? The Macaroni Art. " He began to cut the intestines into sections. "These are a bit 'too big to fit on a plate, I think." Then he looked down at his toes and began to cut them away, one by one. Subsequently, she broke all of his fingers to. Now, he was choking on the nauseating smell of his own blood. "Here, brother. Maybe this will make you feel better. " She slipped two fingers down his throat. After a few minutes, he choked and died. "Your time was up." ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ The girl known by the name of Natalie, went into her room. In a corner, she saw her cloth giraffe. She stared at it without saying a word, went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and heard a clicking sound. She looked down and saw a pocket watch, stared at it then pulled out one of her knives, grabbed the pocket watch and disassembled with till she was left with just the dial and the numbers that surrounded it. "Time makes you live in the torture." She said softly. Then, slowly she began to dig into her eye socket, until the view from her left eye was no more blood kept pouring until the eye fell in the sink. There was a sound like something being crushed, which lasted until the clock was not set perfectly in her eye socket. "I ... am ... Clockwork". The girl named Natalie went out of the burning house.